


I’m a little drunk on you, and high on summertime

by dereksstilinski (greyslittlediaries)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, POV Stiles, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, Top Stiles Stilinski, Top!Stiles, Underage Drinking, bottom!Derek, with a little feeeeelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyslittlediaries/pseuds/dereksstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is three shots down and feeling fucking fantastic. He’s grinding against a pretty fucking hot guy when he looks across the dance floor and connects eyes with Derek. Derek Hale is wearing red pants – red fucking pants – and a dark grey henly that opens up to see the top of his surprisingly bare chest and Stiles is just done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m a little drunk on you, and high on summertime

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely and totally inspired by [this photo](http://24.media.tumblr.com/ff3b756b8191d2f177e56504fdebd26e/tumblr_mq8opejwOz1sat5e2o1_500.jpg) that I saw when scrolling through Tumblr. I was more leaning toward a Stiles/Derek completely sloppy drunk sex fic but that's not what happened at all. However, the outfits they're wearing in the picture are the outfits that I wrote them wearing so yeah, I'm not a total failure!
> 
> The title is from the song Drunk On You by Luke Bryan!
> 
> I am a sucker for italicizing and also run-on sentences so, if those two things make you want to curl into a ball and die, you may want to back away slowly while you still have the chance.
> 
> Lastly, this is my first time writing here on good ol' AO3, so be easy on me? I also don't have a beta because I'm a loser so feel free to point out any unbearable mistakes!
> 
> Now that I'm done rambling, I hope you enjoy!

Stiles was so sick of staying at home and stressing out about the upcoming school year.  It was the summer before his senior year of high school, for god’s sake.  He should be out getting drunk with his friends, not moping around the house on the edge of a panic attack worrying about his last year of high school and what happens after that and should he live at home with his dad or should he try going to a school out of state just for the experience?

He was so fucking done with all of these questions running through his head and he just needed to relax.  So, even though Scott was on vacation with Allison and Lydia was visiting Jackson and Derek was off on some super secret werewolf business with Isaac and basically all of his friend’s had abandoned him this summer, he was going to go out and he was going to get drunk and god willing, he might even get laid. 

Stiles took a nice, long, hot shower and took extra care to scrub all of the parts that would need to be squeaky clean if he did indeed get laid tonight.  He’s crossing his fingers, really.  He needs to fucking relax and what better way to do that than to have sexytimez with a sexy (or even semi-attractive, really. Stiles isn’t too picky) piece of man meat?

When Stiles was getting dressed he took out the one outfit that Lydia had deemed appropriate club wear (fucking khaki pants – apparently they made his ass look great - and a tight grey long sleeve shirt) and then he messed with his hair a bit in an attempt to look like he put some type of effort in.  He was ready to get his fucking dance on and get his fucking drunk on and get his fucking  _fucking_  on.  He hopped in his Jeep and was on his was to Jungle.

 

~oO0Oo~ 

 

Stiles is three shots down (bought for him by some creepy old guy but really a free shot is a free shot and a wink thrown the old guy’s way seemed to appease him) and feeling fucking fantastic.  Some unknown club song is blasting through the speakers and his limbs are actually cooperating with him and he’s grinding against a  _pretty fucking hot_ guy and that’s when he looks across the dance floor and connects eyes with Derek.

Stiles freezes which seems to displease the unknown guy he’s grinding against so he starts moving his hips again, not without breaking eye contact with Derek.  Derek Hale is wearing red pants –  _red fucking pants_  – that are accentuating his beautiful muscular thighs that Stiles has thought of holding onto tightly as he fucked into Derek’s gorgeous ass (which is sadly out of view for the moment but no doubt looks amazing in those pants) and a dark grey henly that opens up to see the top of his surprisingly bare chest and Stiles is just done.

The nameless guy, let’s call him Jim because Stiles has literally no idea what his name is at the moment, lets his hand fall slowly down Stiles’s chest and abdomen to stop right above his waistband.  Stiles sees Derek’s eyes dart down to Jim’s hand and wait – did Derek’s eyes just flash red?  Stiles may have just imagined that last part for his dick’s own satisfaction (which is currently enjoying the idea of Derek possibly getting angry that another guy is touching Stiles). 

Stiles slightly drunken mind tries to test this theory and lets his hand go behind him to fall onto the back of Jim’s neck.  He pushes his ass into Jim’s groin as he arches his back to let his head fall onto Jim’s shoulder, still keeping eye contact with Derek. 

Derek looks murderous.

In Stiles’s current state of mind, he is ecstatic with the idea of a pissed off Alpha werewolf (as long as said werewolf is pissed because he doesn’t want a stranger up on Stiles’s body  _because_ this particular werewolf would rather  _he_ be up on Stiles’s body).

Stiles decides to push his limits.  He breaks eye contact with Derek and arches his neck up to make eye contact with Jim.  He licks his lips and lets his mouth part slightly as he takes advantage of the grip he has on Jim’s neck to push Jim’s face towards his own.  Stiles closes his eyes.

Suddenly, there’s a strong hand taking hold of his shirt and pulling him from Jim’s body.  Stiles opens his eyes to see Derek growling – literally fucking  _growling_ – at Jim.  Jim looks like he’s about to piss himself and runs away.  Stiles braces himself for Derek to turn around and stare him down with that same angry Alpha werewolf look in his eyes that he forced on Jim.

But, sometimes Stiles is wrong (he knows, even he’s impressed he’s admitting it) and Derek turns around with a look of pure want on his face.  His pupils are blown and his eyelids are hooded and at this point Stiles probably looks about the same.

Derek walks towards Stiles and wraps his arms around Stiles’s hips as he pushes one of his fantastic thighs in between Stiles’s already parted legs.  Derek puts his face into Stiles’s neck and Stiles can feel the intake of his breath and that’s when he realizes Derek is  _sniffing_ him.

Derek pulls back and his eyes flash red.  “You  _reek_  of arousal.”  Derek’s voice is breathless and Stiles feels pretty fucking proud that just the scent of his arousal made the werewolf sound like that.

“Yeah, well.  What can I say?  The sight of you nearly killing a guy for simply putting his hands on me has me pretty fucking horny.”  Stiles proves just how horny he is with a roll of his hips against Derek’s thigh and Derek’s hips seems to buck back involuntarily. 

Stiles knows that he’s a pretty blunt person.  Yeah, sure, he’ll talk in circles to avoid the topics he doesn’t actually want to talk about like the best of them but when push comes to shove, he’ll tell you what he’s thinking.  With his attraction towards Derek, he is so far from blunt you might as well call him mute.  He always thought that he could never voice his attraction towards the slightly older werewolf because he figured there was no hope in it being returned.  Thankfully, the alcohol in his system has let him push the limits he has for himself a little bit.

Stiles let his legs fall open a bit more as Derek presses his strong thigh more firmly up against Stiles's crotch. Stiles couldn't help but let his mouth fall open and he also couldn't help the small sound that escaped his lips. Derek's eyes flashed red as Stiles let his head fall back and his throat was exposed. Suddenly Derek was back on Stiles's neck but this time his tongue made an appearance. He licked a strip from the spot where his shirt meets his skin up to right under his ear.

Derek did the fucking unthinkable and took Stiles's ear lobe in between his very blunt, very human teeth and gave a small tug. Now, Stiles is a human being and can only take so much so his hips gave another unconscious roll against Derek's leg. He heard a soft growl from Derek right before he began sucking on the lobe he had already captured between his teeth. 

Stiles has had just about enough and lets his hand find the back of Derek's head, grab the hair there, and  _tug_. Derek pulls his head back to meet Stiles's eyes and he looks mad that Stiles dared to stop him from making out with his ear. Stiles ignores it and uses the hold he still has on Derek's hair to push Derek forward and let his lips meet Derek's in a bruising kiss. Derek immediately lets his lips part and Stiles doesn't hesitate before he starts fucking Derek's mouth with his tongue.

In this, it's not a fight for dominance. Derek completely lets Stiles take control and Stiles is distracted for a second by the complete shock of that realization. But then he feels Derek's extremely hard cock rutting against his leg and moans into Derek's mouth. 

Stiles starts thrusting his hips too and suddenly Derek's hands drag down Stiles's back and into the waistband of his jeans and then Derek's big, strong hands are squeezing Stiles's ass and encouraging Stiles to continue pushing forward and Stiles is completely down for mutual orgasms and doesn't even mind dealing with the inevitable uncomfortable feeling of coming in his pants, if it means Derek will be just as uncomfortable. However, he snaps himself out of the moment and makes himself remember that this could possibly be the one and only time this happens with Derek and if it's only going to happen once, he's going to make all his wet dreams come true and he's getting his dick in Derek's ass, so help him god.

Stiles takes Derek's bottom lip between his teeth and pulls back slowly before completely letting go. Derek looks fucking wrecked and his lips are red and swollen and Stiles can't help but let his thumb brush against Derek's bottom lip. Derek catches the digit in his mouth and  _sucks_. He grabs two more of Stiles's fingers into his mouth and hollows out his cheeks as he continues to suck and Stiles thinks it's about the hottest thing he's ever fucking seen and once Derek lets his tongue slip between two of Stiles's fingers, Stiles hears a needy almost whine come out of him and he would be embarrassed but Derek fucking Hale is sucking on his fingers in the middle of a fucking club and he looks like he can't get enough.

He looks fucking  _hungry_  for anything Stiles offers him and that's when Stiles shakes himself and pulls his fingers from Derek's mouth as he grabs Derek's arm with his other hand. 

He catches Derek's confused expression and says "Getting arrested for public indecency isn't exactly on my bucket list and if I let you continue sucking my fingers like that, I probably wouldn't have even cared if I got arrested." Derek just licks his lips like he's trying to savor the taste of Stiles and that just encourages Stiles to walk faster, his hand still a death grip on Derek's forearm.

They finally get outside and Stiles subconscious must've expected that he'd be getting laid in the back of his Jeep tonight because it's parked in the back of the parking lot with no other cars around it. Stiles unlocks the car but before he could open the door, Derek's arms are around his waist and he's sucking a mark into the back of Stiles's neck and Stiles is weak so he leans into the touch and his dick twitches at the thought that Derek is marking him and everyone that sees that fucking mark will know that he  _belongs_  to someone. The only thing that Stiles can be mad about in that moment is Derek's healing abilities because he wishes everyone could know that Derek belongs to Stiles, that Derek is  _his_.

It's a selfish thought and Stiles knows it because if he's being honest with himself, this is more than likely a one time thing where Derek has lost touch with reality or is just really fucking horny and wants to fuck someone he can wolf out with but Stiles isn't going to think about that right now. In this moment, Derek is Stiles's and Stiles is Derek's and that's the end of it. 

"I wish I could fucking mark you too, Derek. Let everyone know that you're not available and that the only person that can fuck you is  _me_." Stiles is pushing his limits but he doesn't fucking care and plus Derek doesn't seem bothered if that seemingly unknowing thrust against Stiles's ass is any indication.

" _Mine_." Derek growls it and Stiles shudders from head to toe and pushes his ass back against Derek's hard cock and Derek  _whimpers_. "I wish you could mark me too, Stiles. You have no fucking idea. I'm yours, Stiles. I want everyone in the world to know who I belong to."

Stiles knows this is all probably in the moment dirty talk but he  _doesn't fucking care_  because he has never been as hard as he is right now. Stiles manages to escape from Derek's hold to open the door and push the driver’s seat forward. He turns around and grabs the front of Derek's shirt and pushes him into the backseat.

Stiles climbs in over him and slams and locks the door behind him. He lays across Derek and shoves his tongue into Derek's mouth. Derek decides to push his tongue against Stiles's. Again, not a fight for dominance but more just to feel the brush of their tongues together. When Stiles realizes they're just rutting against each other again, he sits back on his haunches and rips his shirt off. 

Derek's eyes flash red and Stiles preens, if only a little. Derek rolls his eyes and Stiles just laughs. "Your turn, Derek. Let's see those werewolf abs!" Derek rolls his eyes again but complies and Stiles thinks he might be drooling.

His hands immediately take purchase on Derek's torso and he leans over to catch Derek's nipple between his teeth before licking over it. Derek fucking  _keens_  as his hips thrust upward. Stiles smirks up at Derek. He could work with sensitive nipples. Derek, the bastard, uses his hand to flick Stiles's nipple and Stiles is torn between moaning and giving Derek a death stare.

Derek lets the stupidest smug grin cross his face and Stiles just wants to kiss him. Then Stiles realizes that here, in this moment, he actually can. So he does. Derek seems more than happy with the turn of events and starts to suck on Stiles's tongue and a broken moan falls from Stiles which just makes Derek suck harder.

With the amount of sucking that Derek seems to be doing tonight and the great ability of his sucking, it’s making Stiles question if he should change the course of events for the night.  But, no.  Stiles cannot get distracted because he’s been dreaming about fucking Derek for so long that it seems as though that’s the only thing he’s ever dreamed about.

So, with another strangled moan, Stiles pulls himself back again.  “Okay, enough is enough. Pants need to be off like, yesterday.”  Derek rolls his eyes but begins undoing the zipper of his red jeans –  _red_!  “I can’t believe you’re wearing red jeans.”  This gets Stiles an angry eyebrow glare and also Derek halting the process of taking off his pants.  Stiles hurries to fix this problem.  “I’m not saying there’s anything  _wrong_  with it!  You look fucking sexy in them.  I just never expected Derek Hale to wear any other colors than dark green, grey, or black, is all.  I completely support the red jeans, I promise!  In fact, I think you should get jeans in all the colors of the rainbow!  Actually, I –“

“Stiles, shut up and take off your pants.”  Derek sounds exasperated but not in the way that Jackson used to sound when Stiles would ramble.  He sounds like he actually didn’t mind the rambling, but he would just prefer for Stiles to hold off on it until after sexytimez.  Stiles could happily agree to this.

When they’ve both finally stripped of their pants and underwear – which is not the easiest task in the backseat of a Jeep – Stiles surges forward to capture Derek’s lips in a heady kiss.  He reaches under the seat for the emergency lube he keeps there, but doesn’t tear his mouth from Derek’s.

Stiles grabs Derek’s thighs and pulls them upward.  Derek wraps his ridiculous legs around his shoulders and Derek’s feet meet at the back of Stiles’s neck.  Stiles takes a moment to wonder if the flexibility is simply due to Derek being a werewolf or if Derek does yoga in his spare time.  The thought of the werewolf doing yoga makes Stiles chuckle and Derek only shakes his head, as if laughing for seemingly no reason during sex is normal. 

Stiles pours some lube on his fingers and rubs them together to warm it up.  Once it’s warm he lets his hand drift to right over Derek’s hole and bends over to catch Derek’s mouth in a dirty, sloppy kiss.  As Stiles lets his first finger slip in, Derek’s breath catches and he clenches around Stiles’s finger.  Stiles is nearly overwhelmed by the heat but tries to soothe Derek, rubbing his other hand up Derek’s thigh and peppering his neck with little open mouthed kisses.

When he feels Derek relax around him, he sits back a little to watch Derek as he starts pushing the single finger in and out of Derek’s slick hole.  Derek is biting his bottom lip and his eyes are closed and he looks torn between pulling away or pushing forward.  When Stiles inserts another finger, Derek seems to make his decision and arches toward Stiles, taking both fingers in deeper. 

Stiles twists his fingers as he begins pulling them in and out.  He takes hold of Derek’s thigh and pushes his leg up more so Stiles can see his fingers lose themselves in Derek’s hole.  The new angle sends Stiles's fingers hitting Derek’s prostate and Derek groans and fucking writhes beneath him as Stiles continues to hit it over and over again.

“Your fucking fingers, Stiles.  I’ve dreamed about those fingers.  Dreamed about you fucking me.  I knew you would know just what to do with those damn hands.  Always fucking waving them around and distracting me.  Can’t stop thinking about you fucking me with them.   _Fuck me_ ,  _Stiles_.”

Stiles can’t take it anymore.  He needs his cock inside Derek, now.  It’s already leaking with precome and if he doesn’t get inside Derek soon, he’s not going to last long.  “Derek, I need to be inside you.  I can’t wait any longer.  Are you ready?”

“Yes, Stiles.  Come on!”  Derek manages to sound impatient while also sounding completely wrecked and Stiles leans down to catch his mouth in another kiss but it’s wet and all tongue and fucking perfect.  Stiles takes hold of his cock and slowly enters into Derek.  When he finally bottoms out, he has to take a moment to catch his breath.

“You’re so fucking tight, Derek.  You feel so good around me.  Fucking perfect.  My dick should never leave your ass.  You’re fucking mine.”  Stiles has let his mind get away from him and has no idea what he’s blabbering about but he can’t find himself to regret any of it because Derek just keeps making these little noises like he’s swimming in pleasure and that’s all the encouragement Stiles needs.

“What the hell are you waiting for, Stiles? Fuck me, already!”  Stiles doesn’t need to be told twice.  He begins thrusting in and out of Derek with renewed determination.  He manages to find Derek’s prostate again and the moan that comes out of Derek every time Stiles hits it mixed with the tightness of his hole around Stiles’s cock is almost too much.

Stiles leans down and starts to suck a mark right next to Derek’s nipple, even though he knows it will fade almost immediately.  He loves the feeling of Derek’s skin under his mouth.  “I’m so – so fucking close, Stiles.” 

The thought of Derek coming has Stiles breaking the pace of his thrusts for a second before he returns fucking into Derek faster.  He grabs hold of Derek’s thick cock that's now slick from precome and starts to move his hand in time with his thrusts.  Derek comes with a howl and his eyes flash red.  His hole clenches around Stiles’s cock and Stiles shouts out.

The sight of Derek’s come all over Stiles’s chest and his red eyes watching Stiles steadily has him spilling into Derek in no time.  He rides out his orgasm and then collapses on top of Derek.  Stiles’s head is resting on Derek’s shoulder and Derek leans over to lick up Stiles’s pale throat.

“Next time I’m going to make sure that I get my mouth around your dick, Stiles.  God, I want to taste you so fucking bad.  I’m going to get you to come just from my mouth alone.”  Derek whispers this into Stiles ear and it sends a shiver down his back.  If he hadn’t just come, he’d probably be hard again just from that thought alone. 

Once he stops thinking with his dick, he registers just what Derek’s saying implies and asks, “Wait, next time?”  He feels Derek tense behind him but after a moment, he seems to steel himself.

“I wasn’t lying before when I said I’m yours, Stiles.”  The way he says it, like it should be obvious to Stiles, has him letting a slow smile cross his face and he looks up so he can meet Derek’s eyes.

“I’m yours as long as you’ll have me.”

Derek answers his smile with one of his own and god, if that’s not the most beautiful thing Stiles has ever seen.  “Well then I guess you’re stuck with me forever.”

Stiles thinks this summer is turning out to be pretty fucking great.

**Author's Note:**

> This is [my Tumblr](http://dereksstilinski.tumblr.com) and also [here's a link](http://dereksstilinski.tumblr.com/post/58037777486/im-a-little-drunk-on-you-and-high-on-summertime) that you can reblog to a graphic I made for this, if you want!


End file.
